Embarressing Awkward Moment
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Jake x Caramella! My friend adn I's OC's. her first lemon ;


"Hi!" Caramella said cheerfully.

Jake shot his girlfriend a strange look, "Hey." he responded, not sure why she was saying hey so suddenly after being with her all day.

Caramella stood on her bed and began to jump on it. "Let's have some fun, Jake! Sitting down is boring! Get up! C'mon!"

Jake laughed, he always found her constant energy almost a turn on, however he'd never admit it out loud. He sighed as he stood up.

"Now what?" he asked, not sure what she wanted him to do.

Caramella spun Jake all around.

"Jump!"

Jake laughed as he started to jump on the bed with Caramella, watching her long caramel hair bounce on her shoulders.

Caramella's pigtails had come out, letting her tied hair fall loose. She did all kinds of poses as she jumped.

Jake blushed faintly. He smiled as he took her hands, continuing to jump with her.

Caramella clutched Jake's hands and jumped up so high they broke the ceiling, but Caramella was too happy to notice her head was bleeding.

Jake gasped and stopped jumping.

"You're hurt! Let me help you."

"Puh-lease! I'm fine!"

After Caramella finished her sentence, she collapsed off her bed and onto the floor.

Jake dropped to his knees beside her and pulled off his shirt to soak up the blood.

"You're so reckless sometimes." He murmured with a smile.

Caramella opened one eye, and pulled Jake close as she then fell unconscious.

Jake sighed deply as he took her and laid her down on the bed. He took a look over her wound and shook his head.

"It's not that bad."

He carefully wrapped her up in a blanket and crawled in beside her to sleep.

A bit later...

Caramella sat upright in bed. "THE DRAIN! ZOMBIES! APPLE BOTTOM JEANS!...hi Jake."

Jake opened his eyes and shot a confused look at her. "You alright?"

Caramella grinned dumbly. "Yes!"

Jake laughed slightly and pulled her into his arms.

"You're so silly, Caramella."

"Is that good? The zombies in my dream had party hats."

Jake chuckled. "Yes, it's good that you're silly."

"I like silly then!"

Jake smiled again as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Caramella."

Caramella kicked off her sneakers and wiggled her toes covered by her socks, which somehow smelled fine. Putting her feet on the bed, she turned to Jake.

"I love you too!"

He smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked with a smile.

"Anything! But let's have some fun."

Jake blushed at the thoughts suddenly roaming his mind.

_'Why does my mind go straight to dirty ideas?'_

Caramella turned her head to Jake in confusion. You thinking about something hard Jake? Like a math problem? Wouldn't it be funny and weird if Stein was masterbating when no one was around? Ha ha..."

Jake laughed nervously. "Th-That wasn't remotely what I was thinking."

"Then what were you thinking about, hmm?"

Jake blushed more. "N-Nothing." he mumbled, feeling himself harden slightly at the thought.

"Something wrong with your pants?"

Jake turned even redder. "D-Do you know anything about boys?"

"I know they aren't very pretty," Caramella said with a grin. "In case you forgot, I wasn't talked too very much, and I got sent to M.C.F.D.C. before my mom could get to that topic."

Jake laughed nervously, feeling even more hot than before. He wished he could drop the subject, but the unbearable "pain" in his groin wouldn't go away.

Caramella frowned.

"That stands for Mental Confidement For Disturbed Children. You could just call it M.C.D.C., but it's nothing to laugh about."

"I-I wasn't laughing at that, I sware!" He put his hands up on defense.

Caramella smiled again.

"Well, I can't see why you would! What's wrong with you? You seem to be pretty jumpy. I won't take "nothing" for an answer."

"I-I-" Jake stuttered in embarrassment. Him and Caramella had only made out a few times and had gone no further, and her being as clueless as she was, he was unsure as to how she would react to his horny self. But he didn't think he could take much more.

"I'm just r-really turned on now. I-I don't want to bother you with it.." He murmured, the pain in his groin only seeming to worsen by the second.

Caramella sat up and stared at Jake.

"Why?"

Caramella was very dumb sometimes.

Jake was beginning to lose it. What else could he do to explain to her?

"B-because I am, okay?" he was almost ready to leave to look after himself - he figured Caramella would never help him with his "issue".

Caramella frowned and stood up. She took his hands and jumped up and down.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

Caramella then jumped on him, them falling back down to the bed and Caramella continued to ask with her "I'm Stupid" grin.

A soft moan escaped his throat as their groins touched for a moment. Too embarrassed to explain, he nervously grabbed her hand and placed it on the budge in his pants, trying to hold back another moan.

"P-Please tell me you get it now..." He whispered, face beat red.

Caramella stared at Jake again. Her face then lit up with realization.

"Well, yeah, I think I do...you need some new pants! You're outgrowing these, aren't you?...either that or you have an issue."

Jake sighed, completely giving up. "these fit... Do you even know what masterbation is?"

"Yeah, but I never did it. Ever."

Jake sighed, glad he didn't have to explain that. "Well, that's basically my problem right now." he said, face turning red again.

"And why was that so hard to say? I don't bite...at my friends."

Jake gave her a look. "Bite?"

"I've bitten Ashura before."

Jake nodded slowly, the odd conversation getting his mind off of how badly he wanted to tackle Caramella to the bed and make her scream his name... Or he spoke too soon.

Jake bit his lip nervously. Unable to control himself, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Caramella widened her eyes, and blinked. She was utterly confused.

"Please just kiss back." He murmured desperately.

Caramella blinked once more before kissing back.

Jake sighed in relief, pulling her even closer as his tongue. Traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Caramella opened her mouth wide, letting Jake's tongue explore the warm cavern.

Jake moaned softly, pulling her closer as his hands ran along her back.

Caramella squeaked.

He smirked against her lips as he slowly pushed her down onto her back. "What will you let me do?" He asked in a seductive tone, wanting to know his boundaries.

Caramella had a determined smirk.

"Just try stuff out. I'm not a baby."

Jake couldn't help but to laugh at her. He started to harden again from her words.

"Just don't get mad at me later then. You're the one who said I could do whatever." He stated before moving his lips to her neck, kissing it softly, and moving lower.

Caramella continued to squeak, all the while storing her fear in the back of her mind.

He continued to kiss down her neck and across her chest, his hands slowly moving up her shirt. He lightly bit down on her skin, carefully pulling off her t-shirt. He sat up to admire his girlfriend whom he loved so much. Jake unzipped his vest and threw it aside, leaving his chest bare, his deep scar clearly visible.

"Meep!" Caramella whimpered, feeling slightly jumpy from Jake taking off her shirt. Her eyes focused on the scar, feeling like Maka looking at Soul.

Jake gave a weak smile to Caramella. "I wish you wouldn't look at me like that. You had nothing to do with the scar." He stated, lightly tracing a finger over her cheek.

"And yet, I feel like I could have prevented it."

Jake shook his head. "Just forget it." He whispered, connecting their lips again, his hands trailing down her body with the lightest touch.

A sneaky smirk replaced Caramella's smile, and her hand reached up to tweak one of the pink buds on Jake's chest.

Jake gasped, smirking now at Caramella. "Now you're tryin' to make it worse." He snickered.

"Guess it'll be worse then!" Caramella said with a wide grin, and tweaked the nipples again.

Jake bit his lip to hold back another moan. He smirked at her as he moved his hands around her small frame and unhooked her bra, throwing it aside and bending down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking gently.

"YIPE!" Caramella screamed, then quickly covered her mouth.

Jake raised an eyebrow at her. "Did I hurt you?" He snickered.

"No, it's just that it feels weird! Don't laugh at me!" Caramella squinted her eyes and flailed her arms, trying to cover Jake's vision from her.

Jake just laughed and held her arms back, bringing her nipple back into his mouth as his other hand foundled her breast.

Caramella bit her lip and let out a strangled moan, her face turning pink.

Jake couldn't take it anymore. Her moan was enough to push him over the edge.

''Will you let m-me t-take you?'' He asked with a blush.

A small smile was on Caramella's face.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Jake laughed. "You d-do know exactly what I mean, right? And you're totally cool with it?"

"Yep. I don't fear it."

Jake just smiled and kissed her as his hands fumbled with his jeans.

Caramella unbuttoned her own jeans and let Jake stare at her yellow underwear.

Jake blushed as he stared at her thin frame. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck, his hands dancing around the edge of her underwear.

Caramella chuckled.

"And you're so cuuuute!"

He chuckled as well as he slowly pulled off her underwear along with his boxers, moving himself into position.

"You sure you're ready for this?" He asked, searching her eyes for answers.

Caramella grinned.

"I am nervous. No fight with Ashura could amount to this."

Jake nodded and slowly pushed himself in. Once reaching all the way in, he paused and stayed as still as he could to let her get used to his size. He kissed her neck gently, to try and get her mind off of the pain.

Caramella just bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming, and the tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, trying not to move.

"For?"

"The pain."

"It was not your fault."

Jake nodded. "Ready to continue?"

"Yup."

Slowly he pulled out before thrusting back in, keeping a slow rhythm at first. A soft moan escaped his throat.

Caramella got lost in Jake's red orbs, oblivious to everything else...except loud noises.

When she seemed to be alright, Jake picked up the pace.

Caramella wrapped her arms around Jake's neck.

He thrusted deeper, kissing her neck.

Caramella let out a groan and lightly bit her lip again.

"I-I love you." He panted.

"Same to you."

Jake smiled as he felt close to release. He quickly pulled out and released on the bed, moaning loudly.

"Yeah, that looks really weird. And to think girls can get pregnant from that. Weird."

Jake just chuckled as he laid down beside her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing my naive little girlfriend." Jake snickered, pulling Caramella into his embrace.

"Naive?" Caramella mumbled.

Jake smiled. "Just sleep."

"...Kay! Zzzzzz..."

* * *

><p>AN: Written with PicassaWithCaramell<p>

Her first lemon ;)


End file.
